Chief Boogeyman (Shadow North)
Chief Boogeymen are a higher class of Boogeymen that are in command of so called "Boogeyman packs" which are just like wolfpacks but with Boogeymen. While a Chief Boogeyman is simply just a higher class of a Boogeyman and by no means dangerous and thus harmless just like any Boogeymen they are slightly more cunning and even harder to repel. A Chief Boogeyman have more special abilities than a ordinary Boogeyman Biology and Appearence Chief Boogeymen looks like any other types of Boogeymen, the only diffrence would be the "Tatoos" that resembles ghosts and skeletons that they have on their skin Behaviour and Intelligence Just like any other Boogeymen, the Chief Boogeymen feeds on children`s fears and Crying, the only diffrence would be a Chief Boogeyman`s tactics to scare a Child or make it cry as it is harder to repel for several reasons like its stamina, its ability to snuff out some light using some sort of umbrakinesis and its ability to hide inside its own or other beings or objects shadow. Chief Boogeymen are in command of true Boogeyman packs and are very pridefull, thus ordinary Boogeymen shows tribute to their chief Abilities A Chief Boogeyman have most of a ordinary Boogeyman`s abilities however despite this a Chief Boogeyman have its own abilities that a ordinary Boogeyman does not have; One example would be its special umbrakinesis skills to block most light in order to protect itself from light or to hide inside shadows.Or its ability to give its victim a creepy sleep paralysis by touching its head while its asleep. Other abilities that a Chief Boogeyman have would be its ability to fire Eye beams with the capacity to slow it target down, fill them with its darkest dread or even temporarily trap their minds inside a scary illusionary Dream even while awake A Chief Boogeyman can also use its own special jinx it can fire to cover its victim in stinking slime and making its target immobile for a few seconds and even use the Boogerboo jinx (however they mostly use the jinxes when intruders enters its Boogeyman pack domain rather than using it to scare Children) Chief Boogeymen are notorious to create so called "Boogey-Guards" (which are sub creatures that serves under the will Chief Boogeymen and ordinary Boogeymen) to guard the Boogey-treasure, guard the Boogeyman colony domain or for other reasons List of known Boogey-Guards Boogey-Guards are sub-creatures normally created by Chief Boogeymen.Boogey-Guards are neither mortal, immortal, living, dead or ammortal as they are nothing more but mere creations by Chief Boogeymen created to serve under the will of Boogeymen. Some Boogey-Guards are stronger and have interesting abilities while some are weaker and have not very interesting abilities, however just like the abilities of Boogeymen or Boggarts, none of the abilities of Boogey-Guards can kill or cause serious injuries of any sort Boogey-Minion Boogey-Minions are possibly the weakest of all Boogey-Guards, it has a stereotypical ghost appearence. It is known for stubbornly blocking pathways, transforming itself into objects or doors to fool a target or biting its target. The only known somewhat unique abilities that a Boogey-Minion possess is the ability to give its target goosegumps by simply staring at the target or to attach itself to the head and face of its target just like a mask of some sort to transform the target into a "boogey-zombie", however the transformation is temporarily thus the target won`t stay as a boogey-zombie for long as when the possession process ends after one to two minutes or so the Boogey-Minion vanishes like it was defeated. Kamikazee-Slimer Kamikazee-Slimers, while also an example of weak Boogey-guards, are slightly more effective than Boogey-Minions in terms of slowing its target down. The Kamikazee-Slimers thrusts themselves into their target and explodes, covering their targets in a extremely sticky, tough, bad smelling slime which is difficult to get rid off. Boogey-in-a-chest As the name suggests Boogey-In-a-chest guards work similarly to a "Jack-in-the-box" (Though in this case, instead of a box. If a target or intruder gets to Close to the "chest", ´ the "Boogey-in-a-chest" will literally suprise attack and grab the victim and take the victim down to the chest, where eventually if not freed in time will be sent into a Dream-reality where their worst nightmares are emulated into looking and feeling realistic (though they are still just illusions due to being a Dream-reality and the victim eventually finds a way to get out) History Chief Boogeymen have existed as long as "true" Boogeyman packs have existed. Willson Weasley the brother of Septimus Weasley and the famous chocolate and magi-candy Company owner was once scared by a Chief Boogeyman during his youth and thus his bogart would Always be a Chief boogeyman. Chief Boogeymen are taught at the defence of dark arts during year 2 at Hogwarts during autumn. Battle Of Hogwarts Several Chief Boogeymen together with Boogerboos and ordinary Boogeymen protected Hogwarts from Voldemort and his forces. The Chief Boogeymen placed out several Boogey-guards around the castle and used their special abilities such as Chief Boogeyman jinx, the and their eye beams, Boogerboo Jinx Category:Creatures Category:Boogeymen Category:Amortals Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North)